First at Camp, Now in School?
by Fckn
Summary: What happens when Noah is a senior in high school and finds somebody he's been knowing since TDI? Will he fall in love? Will he ever be normal? When am I going to update my stories? Main Couple: Noah/Katie


**Hello again, my dear readers, Fckn here writing a Noah/Katie story. Yeah, I know the TDI: TWIWB is still in under major construction, but I promise you it'll be uploaded soon. I've written this before I started n my most popular fanfiction, but I know some of you are wondering. It's been a long while and the story should've been done by now. I procrastinate a LOT and I know some of you are thinking that I'll never finish it. I will finish it. I still gotta think what couple I should start out with in that. But sadly, since this isn't the next chapter, I've written this instead:**

**Noah's POV**

_I woke up at the early time of 5:30 a.m. to get ready for my first day back at school, one place I could stand. The only thing I despised were the stereotypical jerks and the teachers who would be a bit too lenient to their students. As I got up, I ran the shower water. I showered. As I got dressed, I thought to myself, "Wonder if any kids from Total Drama Island are going to my school. Pfft.. doubt it." _

_I went downstairs for breakfast 30 minutes later. My brother, Dominic, who is getting ready for college, had told me what senior year would be like. It's been a year since I humiliated myself on National Television. I'm seventeen now. I'm single, not really looking for that special someone, but it's getting closer and closer to my next big step in life, College. With all of the college parties, and the drinking, it's obscured for me. As for Dominic, he wasn't like those frat boys. He was a little more like me. Intelligent, Knows what he's doing, but he has a really soft side. He's the only person I consider my brother. He's the second youngest. Most of my other family like my oldest sister, Sarah, who's twenty-nine. She was in gymnastics for years now. She's married and might plan on having her first child pretty soon. I soon ate my breakfast and drove myself to school. Yeah, I did have my own car and I did get my license a while after TDI had ended. I was a bit wealthy because of my dad, Francis becoming a cardiac surgeon. My mom, Cynthia was an attorney, along with my second oldest sister, Rachel. Rachel is the only one in the family who had braces. Thankfully, she's nothing like Lindsay. She's beautiful, but way much smarter._

_I walk in the school, looking around for anybody I see familiar. I look at my watch, It's 7:15. Classes don't start until 7:45. As I was walking to my locker, I saw two girls joined at hip. No, they weren't conjoined twins. They were way different. They were like the best of friends since like forever. I had no idea how they could bear to hear each other breaking their ear drums with their squealing. One of them had a top locker next to mine. She looked WAY familiar. Her voice, her outfit, everything had reminded me of something. I thought for a minute, but I tried to not let her see me._

**Regular POV**

Noah was walking to his best friend, Joey. He waved as he noticed his jock friend. Joey was a Tyler/Cody/DJ. He played a lot of sports, he knew much about modern technology, and he's warm-hearted. He also had an attractive side meaning a few girls would hang out with him and Noah during lunchtime everyday. Noah was one of the most popular kids in school due to his "off the chart IQ."

"Joey. my man, long time no talk. How's it going?" Noah asked in a monotone voice. Joey was happier than ever to see his best friend since the end of May.

"Noah! Hey! Nothing too much. Just got back from Miami a few weeks ago. How was Total Drama Island?"

Noah had scoffed. "Talk about disgusting food, getting booted off early, getting caught acting gay, and having to put up with jerks. I thought I saw someone fro the show, well two."

Joey thought for a minute. "Oh, you mean those two girls who are constantly joined at hip? Oh, I've talked to one of them. Who's the tan one again?"

"You mean Katie, right? Yeah, she was one of the only sane people unlike that other one."

"Yeah, that's her. She and I are really good friends. You never knew that?" The jock asked. Noah was a bit surprised. "No, not really. You never told me that."

Joey nodded, "Yeah, we were next door neighbors when we were younger. I moved out to your neighborhood when I was 14."

Katie overheard the two talking, but ignored them after a while. As soon as Noah went to go to class, he saw her..

**Katie's POV**

_I kind of heard a monotone voice as I was about to head for my homeroom. It was 7:20. It's only my first day then I hear somebody I actually knew. I'm not excited, but I am a bit surprised and have someone show me around the school. I smiled. I saw a pretty looking guy with dark brown, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, a red sweater vest and constantly had a book in his hands. I thought. Now that Sadie and I aren't like BFFFL anymore, we decided to be best friends. it's like being BFFFL, but we're not like hanging out 24/7 anymore. Sadie has changed dramatically. She's thinner and prettier now. She's down to my size and we still share our thoughts. I still think with my heart. I'm a warm-hearted sweetheart. We would still wear those noticeable clothes, but I've gotten good compliments on them. I have tons of friends now. Like thousands of them. I had a new hairstyle most people liked. I thought pigtails were so two years ago so I let it grow a few inches. I giggled and I walk in my homeroom. I noticed I have to sit next to him. That one guy from Total Drama Island. I shyly smiled and then sat next to him trying not to let him notice me._

**Noah's POV**

_I studied the new looking Katie for a minute. I noticed she changed. Her hair wasn't in those pigtails anymore. She had more friends, higher grades, and wore something different everyday. I had her as a friend on MySpace for a while now and she's on my top. No wonder anybody else besides Izzy and Cody would even be on my Top 4. Katie was my Number two. We've always kept in touch, but I never knew I would see her without her other friend. I tried to compare her looks until she turned to look at me with her big dark eyes. I gotta admit that was one of her most beautiful traits._

**Regular POV**

"Hi. I'm Katie and.." Katie was silent for a bit, thinking on who she thought she was talking to. She then paused to asked, "You look very familiar. Aren't you.."

She was interrupted by the know-it-all. "You mean that one guy from TDI who's like constantly regretting the dodgeball challenge? That's me."

The tan girl had a mixture of surprise and shock, but it turned out to be a pleasant reunion. Katie smiled, she was still talking to him and Noah asked, "You know how we're like hanging out right now?" Katie nodded and then he went on. "You don't mind if I show you around the school when it's break time, right?" Katie nodded.

**Katie's POV**

_Wow. Noah really has... changed. And no wonder he isn't using his manipulation or sarcasm to make me fall for it. It was time for class. I saw Joey who was really good friends with Noah. I saw a few girls who I've talked to as well. There was Jessica, Amber, and Laura. They were all counting on me to join the cheerleading squad. I easily made friends with them, but they reminded me a bit like Bridgette. One was a vegetarian, one loved Mother Nature and the other had a boyfriend like Geoff, but most of the time, they were calm, never mean and I know when people are lying. So yeah. Sadie and I aren't at hip anymore, but I'm fine. Even though, I do have a small crush on Noah. I giggled softly, then I think to myself, I thought I saw a blush n his face, or was he just checking out my boobs. Weird thoughts, am I right?_

**Regular POV**

It was 10:00 and Noah and Katie had glanced. As they walked out Calculus class for break, they started hanging out for the next thirty minutes. They were talking and touring around for about fifteen minutes. The school was big, but he showed all of it. Joey was hanging out with Katie's friends and Katie had talked to them during Calculus when the teacher was gone. She told them shed hang out with Noah, but they said it was alright because she knew him well.

**Katie's POV**

_The school tour was pretty exciting with Noah. I know having t move out of my house was a big thing, but I knew I would be closer to my friends. I actually thought it was fun to hang out with him. Iw as happy to hear he and I are in the same classes. I lightly blushed when he glanced over smiling. Was it a sign of love? Is he falling for me? Will I like him back? I asked myself those questions. He said I was one of his best friends. it was 10:18 and he and I went into our next classroom to get get ready for, Writing IV. Writing was one of my favorite and easiest subjects I've ever taken. I am an honor student, but it doesn't mean I'm smarter than Noah. I smiled at him and he and I were just talking until.. Noah grabbed my hand. I knew he was up to something cute. I just stared at him with a shocked and confused face. I thought and asked to myself, "What is he doing?" "Is he confessing?" "Why am I burning up?"_

_He then told me, "Katie, I have to tell you something.."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: i know short story is short, but I gotta say that I do in fact like Noah/Katie. This was going to be a Noah/OC story, but I decided that Noah and Katie should've been canon. I have different reasons and they've shown tons of hints of that. Ok, going on, he likes her really much and yes, in some point they're gonna kiss and graduate then blah blah.. The story might get into sexual content in the next few chapters when they're in college, but that's not until like Chapter 5 or 6. It is going to be mostly romantic/friendship. There is no drama, arguments, or anything bad in this caused in this fanfiction. If you're looking for a happy fanfiction, you're at the right place my friend. This fanfic will at least go up until they get married. There will be a small epilogue but it's only gonna talk about after they're marriage. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

**~Fckn**

**P.S.- No flamers or bad comments or I'll get out the lamppost :3**


End file.
